Lost Marbles
by Bon Enscha
Summary: Faberry AU: You can screw up your life, but you can't screw up your destiny. Quinn's and Rachel's choices along the way threw them off course for a while, but they were never really lost. Quinn accepts that she cannot change the past, but she can get out of her limbo and sets out to accomplish what she feels is her destiny. Rated M for smut in later chapters ;)
1. Prologue

_Everyone and everything is interconnected in this universe.  
Stay pure of heart and you will see the signs.  
Follow the signs, and you will uncover your destiny._

"Excuse me, sir. May I …?"

The old man was so absorbed in his book that he hadn't even noticed that there was a person next to him and was startled when he heard the soft voice. He looked up and saw a beautiful young woman with sad eyes.

"Of course! Give me a second!"

He nodded and made way for her to get past him to the window seat. The woman settled back into her seat and closed her eyes.

As the plane took off she looked outside the window staring at the lights of the disappearing city.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned off the Fasten Seat Belt sign. However we always recommend that you keep your seat belt fastened while you're seated. You may now turn on your electronic devices such as …"_

The blonde woman took out an iPod, turned it on and put on her headphones. She scrolled through her song selection and seconds later she settled back in the chair, her eyes closed. The old man observed her from the corner of his eye. Somehow he was mesmerized by her beauty and charisma, but something troubled him. There was a hint of sadness in her face. He couldn't really place it, her face was a mixture of sadness, anger, and frustration. But why was she so sad, what was her story? He shook his head, it was none of his business and so he turned his attention to the entertainment system and scrolled through the list of movies. He couldn't find any good movie and so he closed his eyes as well and tried to relax a little.

Sometime later, he woke up from an unsettled sleep and heard a deep sigh. He glanced at the gorgeous blonde next to him and saw how she brushed away a tear. She had removed her headphones and was now staring at the little screen in front of her. He glimpsed at the screen, there was only the moving map, not a film as he had expected. When he heard the young woman snuffle, he decided to take the initiative.

"May I ask you something?"

The blonde looked at him in surprise and nodded in answer to his question.

"You look so sad, it breaks my heart when I look at you. You are beautiful, you are young, what reason could there be for your sadness?"

She looked at him with big eyes.

"I … I don't know. My life is perfect. I have a great job, a wonderful apartment, money, but … something is missing." The blonde girl said almost like a whisper and tears appeared in her eyes. She turned her gaze and looked out of the small window with an inaudible longing sigh.

"There was a person in my life who meant so much to me …" she continued with a trembling voice. "Well, somehow I lost her on my way." A rebel tear escaped the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek slowly.

"What happened to you two?" the old man asked cautiously.

"We were friends in High School, we kept in touch after that. I don't know what happened." She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"She focused on her career and made it big. I focused on my career. She lived her life and I lived mine…" she finished and closed her eyes briefly, reliving those moments.

"And … you went separate ways?"

"Kind of! Last time we saw each other we got into a fight. In retrospect, it was completely pointless. I can't even remember what it was really about. One argument led to the next and then I needed to get out." Her eyes wandered off again.

"I left and when I came back, she had disappeared out of the apartment, out of my life. Since then, a piece has been missing in my life…" She bit her lower lip as tears welled up in her eyes again.

"… no other person can fill that void. I know what you mean. I was married for 42 years. My wife died five years ago and I still miss her. I will always miss her. She was my perfect piece. I manage to live my life without her, but I will never forget her and how she smiled, how she wrinkled her nose when she was upset, how she tried to make me smile when I was sad, everything." The old man's face broke into a big smile when he remembered her.

"You know, my soul still searches for that missing piece!"

"I know what you mean. But I was hoping that someday the memories would fade and it would get better." The woman looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Well, it might. I think no person can fill that void unless it is meant to be. And when it fits, you will know but until then you will search and search for that missing piece to complete the puzzle in its entity." He looked at her, his eyes full of wisdom. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to bend your ears."

"No, no, it's okay. I love being distracted." Her face lit up a little. She was even more gorgeous when she smiled.

"We make all these plans about how our lives will be and how things will turn out. But life happens, plans change. So, what are your plans?" asked the old man curiously.

"I think I will try to find my missing piece!" answered the blonde with a strong and determined voice.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to land in New York City. Please fasten your seat belts again and bring your chairs in the upright position …"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_So, what do you think? Reviews are highly appreciated ;) This is my first story ever and English isn't my first language, so be kind ;))_

___Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I don't own the characters or anything connected to Glee. I just own the ideas in my head ;)_


	2. Ch 1 - What are the chances?

It was one of those days. She had wanted to turn him down because she simply wasn't in the mood for a date, but she couldn't think of a perfect excuse when he had asked her. She hadn't had a date in what seemed like an eternity and that only made her anxiety increase.

_'I've absolutely nothing to wear…' _she thought to herself and flung open her colossal, heavily stocked wardrobe and groaned in despair. She grabbed a brown skirt, inspected it for a few seconds before tossing it to the side with a headshake. _'No, that's hideous.'_

She found a pair of designer jeans and held them up. _'No, definitely not. Too casual!'_ She buried her head in her hands and let out an odd sound – a mixture of a moan and a scream of frustration. She was meeting Adam at the restaurant in an hour and she wanted to show herself from her best side – even if she didn't really want to go.

It took her almost 45 minutes to rifle through the heaps of expensive skirts, dresses, jeans and the uncountable heaps of shirts and blouses on her quest for the perfect outfit. Time was getting short and so she decided on a short, figure hugging black dress, knee high boots and a black leather jacket. After getting dressed in a blink of an eye, she tried to tame her hair and with a last look into the mirror, she grabbed her purse and hurried out of the apartment.

When she got to the front door, she suddenly stopped. She looked through the glass doors and saw that it was pouring outside.

"Damn! Why?" she cursed and clutched her purse tighter to her chest. She needed to hail a cab if she was going to be on time for her date. It was going to be hard to hail a cab on a busy Friday night while the sky had opened up its floodgates. She stepped outside and was hit full force by driving rain.

"Taxi!" she shouted as a cab rumbled past her and another yellow car flew by, bullet-like drops of water hit her face and she already regretted not having rejected his offer to go on a date. It was impossible to pretend that she wasn't drenched. She sighed and waved her hand frantically in a last desperate attempt to get one of New York City's many cabs to stop. Finally one cab driver showed sympathy and stopped right next to her. She sighed with relief, told the driver her destination and ignored his attempt to start a conversation.

_'I am Rachel Berry, famous Broadway star. But there's a world outside Broadway and I need to socialize once in a while. I will have fun ... okay, at least I will get some good food!'_ She couldn't really fool herself, Broadway had been her life. But she was exhausted. She had a show almost every night and on weekends even some afternoon matinees. All she did was work and the feeling of excitement and contentment of a performance was long gone. She wanted more, she needed more. Her private life had fallen by the wayside over the last years. She had dated a lot of men over the last years, some rich and successful ones, some not so successful ones. At the end of the day, they were just plain old frogs, even if they had disguised themselves as Prince Charming. Fairy tale endings might exist, but not in her life.

She had known Adam for quite a while now. Adam was down-to-earth and the most normal person she had met since high school. He was funny, kind and charming, but something was missing. She had tried to tell herself that I might change over the time, but it didn't. Well, at least, not yet. That was the reason why she had agreed on today's get-together.

The cab came to a stop, she paid the driver, got out and hurried her way to the restaurant. The doorman opened the door for her and she saw Adam waiting at one of the tables.

"Wow!" was all that Adam could generate when he saw her. "You … you look really pretty."

She felt herself blush slightly at his compliment. Maybe she could learn to love him, there was still a chance.

Adam had jumped up from his place and offered her a seat. She sat down and the waiter arrived with the menus. She flicked through the menu and looked over to the waiter so she could place her order and break the uncomfortable silence.

Adam had already ordered some red wine and while waiting on their food they talked about this and that, nothing in particular. Adam was broker on Wall Street and his usual topic was what not to do nowadays and where not to invest. When dinner arrived, they were talking about Rachel's career, but not for long, because she just didn't feel like talking about it and she subtly changed the topic to money investments. Adam maundered on about it and while she was listening, her eyes wandered off to the front window where she observed the people passing by. There was a group of students that danced around and laughed, and an elderly man who tried to bring his groceries to safety, a dog walker who tried to persuade the dogs not to stop at every fireplug along the street. Suddenly her eyes caught sight of a person that looked more than familiar fighting against the gusty wind, but before she could focus her eyes, the person was already out of sight.

_'No way, this wasn't her. There is no way that she could possibly be her?' _she thought to herself, her eyes must have deceived her. She shook her head absentminded and was pulled out of her thoughts forcefully when she heard her name.

"Rachel? … Rachel! What's wrong?" Adam looked at her puzzled.

"What? Why?" she stuttered, still stuck in her memories.

"I was asking you a question and you suddenly had a look on your face like a deer in the headlights."

"Sorry, I was … distracted. Well, ahem, what did you ask me?" She looked at him sheepishly.

He reached out and grabbed her hand holding it tight. Rachel jumped at the sudden contact and looked down at the hand.

"What … what are you doing?" she asked slightly confused.

"Are you in?" He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Errr … Come again?" She desperately tried to recall the last part of his speech, but she couldn't.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to be my plus one at a vernissage at the Guggenheim next Saturday? With a little party afterwards at some fancy club?"

He was really cute when he was insecure, maybe they would have a chance? But her amicable feeling towards him couldn't override the fact that Rachel's head was somewhere else. Her mind was still stuck on the image of the person she saw before.

"Rachel?!" he said decisively. "Can I take your silence as a 'No'?"

"No, no, I … need to check with my assistant if I am off or if I can get my understudy to perform. Can I tell you later this week?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem. Uuh, look at these two over there. They are practically eating each other's face!" he subtly changed the topic of their conversation.

Rachel turned around and instantly turned back, her face blushing. "Oh my God, they should definitely get a room!"

From then on they had a nice talk over dinner, just catching up on each other's lives. The food was good and they shared a bottle of wine, and another one. And the evening turned out far better than she had expected. When it was almost midnight, they said their goodbyes, she promised to check her schedule and they both left into different directions.

Rachel had decided to walk, the storm had passed and it was a wonderful September evening. The scent of rain filled the air and thunder rumbled in the distance. She walked past illuminated shop windows and enjoyed the coolness of the night. When she had almost reached her home, something caught her eye. It was small flower shop with a beautifully decorated shop window and in its center was a gorgeous white flower with shiny leaves. She stopped and gazed at the flower in front of her.

_'Wow, this is so beautiful!'_ she thought when an almost forgotten memory hit her. She had seen this flower before and she vividly remembered the occasion all of a sudden. In her mind's eye she saw a beautiful white gardenia with shiny leaves bound in a corsage and wrapped around a wrist. A faint smile appeared on her face and she let out a deep sigh. It was the second time this day that she was reminded of her past. She shook her head and continued her way home.

When she reached her apartment building soon after, she greeted the doorman with a smile, took the elevator up to her apartment and unlocked her door. After entering her place, she silently closed the door, kicked her shoes into the corner and took off her jacket.

It had definitely been a nice evening she had to admit to herself. Adam was such a nice guy, funny and considerate, but … . There was always a 'but'. Nice just wouldn't do. She wasn't in it with all her heart and soul and she knew that. Adam was perfect, but not for her and she didn't want to harm her friendship with him. She would probably break his heart and he would always wonder what had gone wrong. The path behind her was paved with broken hearts and she felt really guilty for that. They all wanted some kind of an explanation for the break-up, but she couldn't give them one. 'It's me, I'm just not ready for somebody as nice as you.' was her usual answer and they accepted that without asking any further questions.

But she knew it was her. It was not as if she didn't want to let them in, she just couldn't. Her heart was broken a while back and it hadn't healed ever since. At least a big part would always belong to one person and it had taken her a long time to realize and accept it, maybe too long. She still felt a sting in her heart when she thought about how everything had turned out.

She wasn't sure if this feeling would ever go away. She exhaled softly and looked at herself in the mirror. Shaking her head, she headed towards the bathroom and got ready for bed. When she entered her bedroom, she noticed that had left in total chaos. She picked up the pile of clothes on her bed and moved everything to an empty chair. When she turned around, she saw that she had dropped a piece of garment on the floor. She bent down and picked it up and was thunderstruck.

_'This can't be. Come on, what are the chances?' _she thought. Her past tended to catch up with her once in a while, but three times on the same day? She brought the scarf to her nose, closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, drinking in the scent. It still smelled like oranges and sandalwood, something Rachel would always associate with this one person that had stolen her heart a long time ago.

Rachel got ready for bed quickly and snuggled up into her blankets. I didn't take long and she fell asleep to a wonderful dream.

_It was the summer after high school, and it was her and Quinn and a road trip she would never forget ..._

_xxxxxx_

_Please feel free to review ;) The song this chapter is based on: I'm through - Ingrid Michaelson_


	3. Ch 2 - Let's get lost

_It was the summer after high school, and it was her and Quinn and a road trip she would never forget ..._

"Rachel?!" *tock* The noise made her jump. *tock* Rachel awoke with a start and her eyes travelled to her window where another pebble hit. *tock* "Rachel?" *tock*

Rachel got up from her bed and hurried over to the window to open it, hastily dodging another pebble.

"Sorry!" a familiar voice whispered outside her window. "I didn't mean to hit you!"

"Quinn! What are you doing here?" the brunette asked in a low voice.

"Can I come in? I don't want to wake your neighbors or your dads! Pretty please?" Even if it was dark outside, Rachel could see that Quinn gave her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, okay, here is the key." Rachel hastily dug through her bag looking for her key and when she found it, she threw it down to Quinn. "But please be quiet!"

She heard how somebody quietly opened and closed the front door. It didn't take long and the blonde entered her room.

"I wanna see the ocean, are you in?" Quinn burst out, her face was beaming with excitement.

"What?" Rachel looked at her completely bewildered.

"I want to do something crazy, something adventurous, something I will never forget before I go to university," she explained. "Real life will call way too soon. I want to see the ocean, so I was thinking of going on a road trip. Are you in?" Quinn was looking at her anxiously.

"Wait, wait, wait! You wanna see the ocean? You mean you want to go to, errr, California? In a car? Isn't that too far? I have to ask my dads, if…" Rachel babbled, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, come on, don't be a party pooper!" the blonde interrupted her.

"No, I'm sure they will allow it. You don't know my dads, oh god, they are the queens of craziness. They will love this idea. They always tell me to loosen up a bit. Did you know that they went to every single Madonna Girlie show world tour concert in the States, not to mention the Spice Girls World Tour?" Rachel couldn't hide a smile when thinking of her dads going absolutely wild at all these concerts and dancing, waving their hands in the air, singing along to every song.

"So, what are we waiting for? Grab some clothes and stuff and we are up and away." Quinn looked around and spotted Rachel's travel bag in a corner. She hurried over there and grabbed it, tossing it onto the bed a second later. Rachel looked at her, then jumped up from the bed and stormed to her closet, ripping the doors open.

"Who else is coming with us?" Rachel asked from the depths of her closet.

"Well, it's probably just the two of us. I asked the others and they are all busy with their summer jobs or summer school. Are you okay with that? I mean that it's just you and me?" Quinn's eyes drifted to the floor trying to hide her insecurity.

"Sure!" Rachel loved the idea of spending time alone with Quinn. Despite their explosive beginning they had grown closer over the last years and had become good friends. She really liked her but she still she wanted to get to know her better, she wanted to delve deeper into the mysteries that surrounded the former HBIC once in a while.

They managed to pack most of the necessary things into Rachel's bag and were ready to go fifteen minutes later.

Rachel had to do one last thing before they could leave.

"Dad, daddy? " Rachel opened the door to her parents' bedroom cautiously.

"What is it, sugar pie?" one of the men murmured drowsily from inside.

"I'm going on a road trip with Quinn. She wants to see the ocean and you said that I should loosen up a little and so I thought this would be a great idea, I will be back in a couple of weeks."

"Yes, that's a great idea!" the voice mumbled. "Have fun!"

A big smile appeared on Rachel's face and she closed the door silently.

"I told you!" she laughed.

"Do you think they really understood what we are up to?" Quinn asked with a smirk on her face while walking down the stairs.

"I don't know, but let's go before they change their minds!"

"RACHEL?!" A deep voice sounded through the house.

"Oh no, I hope this is not a bad sign! YES, DADDY?" She hurried up the stairs and stumbled into her dads' room.

"Why don't you take our SUV? We don't need really need it over the next weeks. It's filled up and it's way more comfortable than Quinn's matchbox car!"

Another voice interrupted him. "Leroy, don't be mean. Quinn's pocket rocket has such a beautiful color!" Giggles came from the dark room.

"You didn't just use the word pocket rocket, did you?" The giggles turned into an outburst of laughter.

" … the keys are on the table, don't forget the emergency credit card and … call us when you go skinny-dipping in the ocean!" The sounds of laughter filled the air again. Rachel shook her head and smiled widely.

"Is everything okay? They sound so … cheerful?" Quinn asked curiously when the brunette came down the stairs.

Rachel's smile grew even bigger. "Yeah, they are definitely morning people, always 'cheerful' … even in the middle of the night! They suggested to take the SUV, it's bigger and more comfortable than your … I quote … 'pocket rocket' and that seems enough for two grown adults to go into spasms of laughter …" Rachel's rambling was forcefully choked off by a hearty laugh. She looked at Quinn with big eyes and mouth agape.

"Let's go and get my stuff from the 'pocket rocket', come on!" Now both burst out into broad laughter and the blonde slung Rachel's bag over one shoulder and opened the front door.

"Bye dad, bye daddy!"

The two girls retrieved the bags from the blonde's car and stowed everything in the trunk of the family SUV.

"Nice car!" Quinn stated briefly and hopped into the driver's seat.

"Let's get on the road …" She turned around impatiently. "Rach, where are you?"

"Just a second …" After closing the trunk lid with a loud bang she ran back to the house just to return seconds later with a pillow in one hand and a pink blanket with big gold stars on it in the other.

She tossed her belongings in the back seat and climbed in the passenger seat. Quinn smirked and started the car.

"I'm ready! Let's go! I thought we will need a lot of good show tunes for our journey!" she said with a wink and whipped out her iPod.

"California, here we come!" Quinn beamed as they hit the road.

xxxx

Their first stop was just on the outskirts of Lima at a 24 hour supermarket. Rachel said that they definitely needed some food and equipment for the perfect road trip. Quinn tried hard not to give in because she finally wanted to get on the highway but Rachel's puppy eyes got to her.

"Okay, fine. But let's make it quick, okay?" she replied with a grin on her face, theatrically rolling her eyes. She knew that quick would be easily understated if it came to Rachel's perfectionism. She let out a sigh and resigned to her fate.

It took them more than an hour to get all the supplies they needed (and a lot more). Rachel dashed through the aisles as if their lives depended on it, excitedly dragging her along. Quinn dutifully pushed around the cart while Rachel flitted through the aisles picking up this and that.

After exactly 66 minutes and what felt like supplies for the next 3 months, they propped everything onto the conveyor belt. When Quinn looked down at the enormous pile in front of her, she shook her head as her lips spread into a grin.

"We are going on a road trip!" Rachel slipped in over-excitedly while handing her credit card to the cashier. "This will be so much fun!"

She signed and bolted towards the exit, when she heard a voice behind them and turned around. It was the cashier with Rachel's credit card. In all her excitement she forgot to retrieve it.

"Oh, ladies, you forgot this important thing here, enjoy your trip."

They stowed all the bags in the back of the car and the newly acquired ice box in the backseat and finally hit the road. Rachel fiddled around with Quinn's iPod until she got it on shuffle.

"We need music!" she exclaimed looking at Quinn with sparkling eyes.

"But … you are not ready for my extensive collection of wonderful show tunes and so I decided that I don't want to torture you with my music yet! Not yet!" she said with a wink. The blonde only reply was an amused giggle.

It didn't take long till Rachel snuggled up on her seat, eyes closed and sucking her drink noisily through the straw. The blonde tried to focus on the road simply enjoying the music and the tranquility while drifting along a still empty highway. Once in a while she cast a glance to the brunette in the passenger's seat who seemed to be asleep.

"Oh, I know this song …" she suddenly heard from the seat next to her. Rachel opened her eyes and yawned.

"You are all I need, I'm in the middle of your picture …" she gently hummed along to the melody. Quinn raised an eyebrow and turned her head meeting Rachel's eyes.

"What? Isn't it Radiohead?" Rachel grinned.

"Well, I would have never guessed that you like this genre of music." Quinn said a little surprised.

"I know, you all think that I only listen to show tunes, but I don't. I prefer many songs and many genres. Music is like colors. Just because you like one color doesn't mean you only buy clothes in this color. Variety and diversity are important! So the entirety of my musical preference isn't solely show tunes." Rachel stated, pouting slightly.

"That's true … I guess you really shouldn't judge a book by its cover," the blonde said softly, turning her attention back to the road.

It took them a little over three hours to reach Indianapolis. When they saw the first road signs pointing out the route to the Indianapolis Motor Speedway, Rachel put on her serious face and shook her head.

"I never really understood why people would pay to watch loud cars go around in circles for hours while drinking crappy beer. Have you ever actually tried to watch a race? Finn made me watch some race in Florida on TV once. I seriously couldn't and can't get through a whole race without falling asleep. What is it with men and noisy, smelly things?" Quinn, who had just been sipping on her Starbucks coffee, choked at her comment.

"Men need to compensate for the loss of power at home. I'm an outspoken enemy of all these horrible devices. Oh, oh, don't get me started! Leaf blowers! Do you know how else they call them? Crotch rockets!" The blonde spluttered out her drink, trembling, laughing. But Rachel continued with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I regard them as penises. The only people that like them are men. They literally and figuratively give them power. The blowing stimulates the sewing of a seed combined with control. The only way they will go away is if the penis goes away. What a great way to give a man a motorized penis!" She lost Quinn, who broke out into a hysterical laughter, with the p-word. She needed to pull over to the roadside, tears running down her cheeks.

"What?" Rachel asked with a confused look on her face, but soon after she also burst into laughter joining the blonde.

_ 'You're such an adorkable little thing sometimes, Rachel Berry! How could I ever hate you? No ... I never hated you …' _Quinn tried to collect herself, still tears in her eyes and still a cackle escaping once in a while.

"Come on, you rocket specialist! We are almost there!" the blonde chuckled with a wink.

"Hey! Watch it!" Rachel huffed nudging her side with her elbow. "I am actually a specialist in many fields, you just know some of my qualities …"

Quinn couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. "Please, Rach, you need to stop … or I will die here from laughing so hard!" she chortled.

"Where are we going anyway?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Oh, I want to see the IMA, the Indianapolis Museum of Art. Is that okay?" Quinn looked at Rachel who was nodding enthusiastically.

xxxxx

The museum was a modern building with beautiful gardens surrounding it. They decided to stroll around the gardens later following their tour through the museum.

"Did you know that it has a very respectable collection? Just about all of the important names are represented, plus a lot of work from some African and American Indian artists, too!" Quinn explained and Rachel was already enthusiastic about the museum. At least about Quinn's stories. She loved to listen to her talk about the beauty of the paintings and tell little fascinating tales from the painter's life.

They spent hours in there discussing viewpoints and colors, interpreting the painter's intention or just staring at the paintings without saying anything.

When they reached a painting by Camille Pissarro, Quinn went into detail how pointillism is an optical illusion. While listening, Rachel's eyes darted to the painting and then back to Quinn. She was absorbed by her enthusiasm, it was almost intoxicating. Suddenly her eyes wandered off as well as her mind. Quinn's lips kept drawing her attention, finding them utterly fascinating, mesmerizing even and she couldn't seem to take her eyes off them.

_'You are so smart and beautiful, Quinn Fabray. And you are talented and funny … simply every way …'_ she thought to herself.

"Rachel, what do you say?" Quinn turned and caught her staring. Rachel's eyes shot up and met hazel ones. Rachel's heart skipped several beats and breathing became difficult. She quickly snapped her eyes away.

"Errr … come again? I was distracted by … your stories." the brunette replied bashfully.

"What do you say if we take a break of all this art talk and explore the gardens?" Quinn said with a wink.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds great!"

On their way to the gardens they bought a little snack and some drinks in the coffee shop. As they stepped outside, Rachel looked around with big eyes.

"Wow, these gardens are stunning … look at this beauty!" she shouted and took off. She skipped happily along the path followed by Quinn who had a wide smile on her face.

After a while they found a beautiful spot to sit down and eat their snacks. Rachel slumped down on the grass and Quinn joined her. Their unwrapped their food and ate silently just enjoying the relaxed atmosphere and each other's company. When they were finished with their little picnic, they lay back on the grass putting their arms behind their heads and watched the clouds. Minutes passed before Rachel broke the silence.

"Thank you!" she said softly.

Quinn turned her head with a confused look on her face. "Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm just glad that you had this wonderful road trip idea and …" Rachel almost whispered. "… that you are here with me!" She was facing Quinn now. Their eyes locked and now it was Quinn's heart that skipped a beat.

She turned her eyes away, feeling irritation rise within her. It only took a few seconds and their eyes met once again.

"I'm having a wonderful time!" the blonde admitted. "If someone had told me a couple years ago that I would spend time alone with Rachel Berry, I would have laughed."

"A lot of things have happened since then and you know I believe in giving people second chances!" Rachel replied, never breaking the eye contact.

"Yeah and I'm really happy about that and …" Quinn paused for a short moment. "… that you are here with me!"

A broad smile spread across Rachel's face and Quinn shyly turned her gaze back to the sky, accidentally brushing Rachel's fingers, which startled both of them.

"Did you know that Indiana is the top popcorn-producing state in the nation? 90% of the world's popcorn is grown here!" Rachel explained out of the blue, trying to diffuse the situation.

Quinn let out a hearty laugh at Rachel's comment. "You're such a dork sometimes!" she chuckled.

"Hey!" the brunette squealed and smacked her shoulder playfully.

"Come on, let's go!" Quinn said with a bright smile on her face and got up, extending her hand towards Rachel offering help to get up. The brunette nodded, grabbed her hand and Quinn pulled her up.

"Why don't we race? Loser pays for dinner later!" the blonde shouted already running towards the car.

"Hey, that's a little unfair! I'm vertically challenged and your legs are definitely longer not to forget that you were a Cheerio!" Rachel yelled, already chasing after her trying to catch up.

"You owe me dinner!" Quinn said cheerily and a little out of breath when Rachel finally reached the car.

"Deal! But I get to choose the restaurant!" she replied, breathing heavily.

"Sure thing!" Quinn hopped into the car and started the engine.

"Can we look for a hotel first! You've definitely worn me out, I need a shower and I need to change into something more fitting! And you hopefully know that I'm high maintenance and won't settle for less than a Hampton!" Rachel answered grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"And I'm classy enough for this here!" she replied with a wink, pulling the car into a hotel parking lot.

"Uuuuuh, a Marriott! You know how to make a girl happy!" Realizing what she had just said, she giggled and blushed. "This didn't come out right."

Quinn smirked and got out of the car, closing the door behind her. "I'll be right back!" she said and disappeared in the lobby.

When she returned, Rachel was already unloading the bags in anticipation of taking a refreshing shower soon.

"Hey, I can't believe it. There is a gun convention here in town and they only had one room left. And we are the lucky ones that got the room. But it only has a King size bed in it. Is that okay with you?" Quinn asked while she was approaching Rachel.

Rachel looked up and met Quinn's hazel eyes again. "Sure, it works for me!"

"Okay then we're set. Room 211, wait I help you with the bags!" Quinn picked up her bag and the ice box and dragged everything towards the hotel lobby. When they arrived at their room, she opened the door with the key card.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" the blonde said and entered the room. "Will this do?"

Rachel stumbled into the room. "Wow, this is really nice! Me gusta!" she giggled. Santana had definitely rubbed off on her. Quinn still leaned against the door frame and laughed while Rachel plunked her luggage on the bed.

"Come in and close the door! What are you waiting for?" Rachel was already on her way to the bathroom.

"Hold on, I have to get the ice box first. It's still in the hallway!"

When she reappeared, she stopped dead in her tracks. Rachel had removed most of her travel clothes and was on her way to take a shower.

"I'm sorry," Quinn stammered. "I didn't realize …"

Rachel turned around and beamed a smile at her "No problem! I have nothing to hide!" she replied with a grin and vanished in the bathroom.

The blonde was flabbergasted by Rachel 's coolness. The image of the brunette's almost naked body was still haunting her. She shook her head and began to unpack.

She needed to change into something nicer for dinner and chose a yellow sundress. Rachel was still in the bathroom and so she decided not to wait to get changed. She pulled her shirt over her head and removed her pants when she suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Nice underwear!"

Rachel stood behind her, a towel wrapped chastely around her body.

"Well, I thought, I'd save us some time. Aren't you hungry?" she said while turning around and caught the brunette staring.

"Like what you see?" Quinn winked and tried to play cool despite her own heart beat picking up pace for some inexplicable reasons.

Rachel pulled her gaze away and blushed. "I know you must hear this all the time, but you're beautiful, Quinn!"

_'I can't really remember the last time I heard it. I think it might have been you, Rachel Berry, who said it. At Prom and at some other occasions.'_ She thought but didn't dare to say it out loud.

"Thank you," she said shyly biting her lip.

Rachel sensed her friend's hesitation. "No, really, I'm serious. You are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. When you walk into a room, you turn heads."

"You aren't so bad yourself either!" Quinn said with a wink, reaching for her dress.

That winking thing made Rachel somehow nervous.

"Have you decided what you want to eat?" Quinn subtly changed the topic. "I can check for a good place on the internet then while you are getting dressed."

"I'd love to have Italian food."

"Italian it is. Take your time, I'll be in the lobby." Quinn disappeared in the hallway and Rachel got ready.

xxxxxx

Quinn was immersed in a book, sitting on one of the couches when Rachel emerged in the lobby. She didn't seem to notice her at all and Rachel couldn't resist. She sneaked up behind her and brought her mouth close to her ear.

"Are you ready?" she whispered from behind, lightly brushing her ear.

Quinn shivered and was startled by her action. "Oh god, Berry, you scared me!" she gasped almost dropping her book.

"Well, that was part of the plan …" The brunette grinned mischievously.

Quinn smacked her shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Let's go, I know the perfect place and lucky us, they have a table for us. I've already called them!"

It didn't take long until they reached their destination. Quinn parked outside a small, but beautiful and sweet looking restaurant called 'Bazbeaux'. A waiter greeted them friendly and led them to a small table in the corner.

"What can I get you two lovely ladies today?" the waiter asked and they ordered their entrees, coincidentally the same thing at the same time. They shared a smile and started to talk about whatever came to their minds. They had become good friends over the years and it was so nice not to think about anything and just chat with each other.

The main dishes - a Quattro Formaggio for Quinn (the waiter had pointed it out as masterpiece and the perfect taste of Italy) and the Bazbeaux Special for Rachel (a vegetarian pie and taste of heaven, according to the same waiter) was served.

"Enjoying your food?" the blonde asked after looking a Rachel who was totally absorbed in her food, only to be met by a strange noise which sound somewhat like a 'Yes'. Quinn laughed, completely entranced in that moment.

"Rachel Berry, you're an adorable little thing sometimes!" Quinn giggled. Rachel tried not to blush, but Quinn was looking at her with blazing hazel eyes and a charming smile and so she quickly diverted her gaze.

"Delicious! Impeccable! I can't think of any more adjectives to describe the food …" Rachel mumbled in between bites, a bright smile plastered on her face and Quinn broke out into laughter.

"What? I like good food!" Rachel said with a wink.

_'Oh god, I'm doing that winking thing, too.' _she thought and tried to concentrate on her food again.

Quinn waved down a waiter and charmed him into bringing them some free dessert samples.

"Here you go, ladies! A mud pie and a chocolate meltdown for the beautiful ladies!" said the waiter, putting down two plates in front of them. "It's on the house! Enjoy!"

"Seems as if not everyone is impervious to my charms!" Quinn laughed.

"Trust me, I've no doubt you could charm anyone into doing anything for you!" Rachel smirked.

Quinn felt her heart jump in response to Rachel's flirtatious behavior.

"Oh, Quinn, you _must_ try this!" the brunette gasped, pulling the fork out of her mouth. She speared a piece of the chocolate meltdown onto her fork and fed it to her. "Here! Try!"

" .God!" the blonde moaned. "I think I just had a foodgasm."

Rachel looked at her in bewilderment.

"What? Oh, it's like an orgasm but for food instead of you know …" she tried to explain through her embarrassment.

Rachel burst into laughter. She was laughing so hard that tears were running down her cheeks. The blonde stuck her tongue out at her and tried to eat more of that delicious piece of chocolate heaven, savoring the flavor. But the sound of Rachel's laughter was so infectious that she was laughing along with her soon.

The evening ended far too soon for both of them. Rachel paid and they left the restaurant, walking over to the car. Quinn wrapped one arm around Rachel's waist and smiled at her.

"Thank you for the invitation!" the blonde said with a warm, bright smile.

Rachel was overtaken by gentle flutter and leaned into the hug.

"Thank you for this wonderful evening and this unbelievably good restaurant. Have I already said that the food was so delicious? Oh god, it was like an orgy for my taste buds …" Rachel groaned and Quinn's heart filled with joy.

"You are so welcome! See, I really know how to make a girl happy!" she giggled and got into the car.

"I'm such a lucky duck!" Rachel replied with a grin playfully raising her eyebrows hopping onto the passenger's seat.

They headed back to the hotel and returned to their room soon after.

"It has been a long day, but I enjoyed every single minute of it!" Rachel said while she was discarding her shoes.

Quinn looked at her and sighed contently. "Yes, me too! And there will be more to come!" she said while disappearing in the bathroom.

"Yay …" Rachel giggled. It didn't take long for Quinn to get ready for bed.

"Oh, my turn, you know, I do this moisturizing routine and that can take a while …" the brunette said, grabbed her wash bag and headed to the bathroom to start her nightly routine.

Quinn looked after her and smiled. She got under the covers and opened her book to read a few pages.

It took Rachel about half an hour to finish her routine and to change into a T-shirt and pajama pants. When she opened the bathroom door, she stopped short in the doorway. Quinn was curled up on one side of the bed, her face on her book and sound asleep. Rachel wished she had her camera here, Quinn look so peaceful and really cute. She sneaked over to the bed and under the covers, turned her face towards the sleeping beauty next to her and couldn't help but stare at her.

_'She's really beautiful, even more when she's asleep! Oh how cute, she's smiling in her dreams!' _She was lost in her thoughts. Her hand was unconsciously moving over to Quinn's face and she let her fingertips graze her cheek lightly. Rachel stopped for a short moment. Quinn sighed in her sleep but didn't move, and so the brunette continued and ran her fingers gently over the blonde's lips. She was overwhelmed by the softness of her skin.

_'Oh god, what am I doing here?' _she thought to herself and withdrew her fingers cautiously as Quinn opened her eyes only a little bit.

"I … I didn't mean to fall asleep, I'm sorry. I won't do it again …" she mumbled sleepily.

"Just go back to sleep, it's okay. It was a long day!" Rachel said quietly. "This here didn't look very comfortable …" she continued and removed the book Quinn had been sleeping on.

"Oh … thanks for saving me …" she murmured and closed her eyes to fall asleep again. Rachel's heart melted at the adorable sight of this.

"Good night … and thanks for taking me with you!" the brunette whispered while turning off the light and she snuggled up on her side of the bed with a content sigh.

X*X*X*X*X*X

_'Road trippin' with my two favorite allies  
Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies  
It's time to leave this town  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Anywhere in the U.S.A.' RHCP _

_So, I'll take you on that road trip ;) What do you think? Should I continue? The next update will take a while (but it will come, I promise). Review if you like my little story ;)_


	4. Ch 3 - I believe in kissing

Quinn woke up the next morning feeling cozy and warm when she suddenly became aware of a pair of arms around her upper body. She tried to peel her eyes open and found herself wrapped up in Rachel's arms.

'_I'm .. what is she doing?' _she thought, but didn't dare to move and wake up the brunette. So she closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into her warm embrace (which didn't feel bad at all by the way) and inhaled the soft scent of Rachel's hair. She dozed off again only to be woken up a short time later because Rachel was pulling her closer. She was close enough now to hear her heartbeat. It was steady and strong and so soothing. Rachel's hand was touching her bare back and Quinn's heartbeat took off. The only sound she could hear was her own heart beat pounding in her chest and Rachel's deep breaths.

She tried to untangle herself with the result that the brunette murmured in her sleep and clutched tighter to her. Quinn was overwhelmed by the surprising amount of warmth radiating from her body and the parts where Rachel's body was accidentally touching her skin were a burning sensation. When she moved a little, Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she tried to untangle her limps, scooting backwards and staring at Quinn in horror and embarrassment.

"I'm … really sorry. You know, I'm a sleep hugger and I didn't do it on purpose." she stammered insecurely. "I apologize if I caused you any discomfort!"

"Hey, no problem!" Quinn laughed. "I'm okay with that. But you know, as comfortable as this bed is, we should get going!" She got out of bed, followed by the brunette.

They enjoyed breakfast in the hotel lobby and were on the road an hour later. While making way through the state of Missouri the two girls laughed a lot, talked about this and that and made a lot of jokes. They stopped to take photos at a huge, multi-scoop ice cream cone, the world's largest fork and a big pink pig named Floyd, which resulted in bawling along all the Pink Floyd songs they found on their iPods.

When they were close to Joplin (where they wanted to spend the night), Quinn suddenly turned her head to look at Rachel, with sparkles in her eyes.

"I have a surprise for you!" she said gleefully.

"A surprise?"

The blonde rolled her eyes at the brunette's wary tone. "You'll like this one, I promise! Just close your eyes for a moment!"

Rachel sighed and did what she was told. It felt like an eternity and so the impatient brunette tried to sneak a peek, but was caught.

"Hey, no peeking! Or you will ruin your surprise!" Quinn scolded.

"Okay, okay …" she mumbled and squeezed her eyes shut. It wasn't easy for her but she resisted the temptation to peek for the rest of the way. Finally the car came to a stop and she heard Quinn rummage through her bag and hand something to a person outside.

"Ladies, enjoy!" Rachel was getting more and more anxious.

"All right, you can open your eyes …" Quinn said satisfied after parking the car.

Rachel did and was met with something she hadn't expected to see.

"A drive-in movie theater? Oh my God, I didn't know they still existed!" she squeaked joyfully, turning to smile at Quinn.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know …" she mumbled softly almost inaudibly.

"Today is Classics Night and they will show 'Breakfast at Tiffany's' and …" she was interrupted by Rachel clapping her hands enthusiastically, and grinned.

"One of my favorite movies …" she whooped and unbuckled herself just to wrap her arms around Quinn a second later, squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you so much …" Rachel whispered into her ear, making Quinn all woozy inside and her heart speed up.

"It's just a film …" she managed to breathe out.

"I mean thank you for everything, the trip, the film, …" the brunette said softly and pressed a kiss to Quinn's cheek, leaving a burning sensation on her skin.

"You're welcome," she replied with a raspy voice and her breath was tickling Rachel's neck.

The brunette wasn't feeling uncomfortable. It was more a kind of eerie and so she pulled away drawing her attention to the screen in front of them.

"Let's have a little picnic. Our own little breakfast, well, more dinner with Tiffany," she said with a wink and crawled between the two seats retrieving something from the ice box in the back row.

"Now I'm ready!" Rachel turned around, some drinks and carrots in her hand putting everything down in the center film was about to start.

"Even if Holly Golightly is a drug-smuggling prostitute that smokes like a chimney, I will certainly enjoy the film. It's a classic and it plays in New York …" Rachel was rambling. She didn't know why, but maybe it was because she felt a hint of nervousness.

"Shhh, stop talking!" Quinn commanded in a low voice bringing one of her fingers to Rachel's lips to keep her from talking. Rachel shuddered under her touch and looked at her with big eyes before moving her gaze back to the screen.

Quinn put her hand down and brushed over Rachel's accidentally. She paused and turned her head for a short moment to meet the brunette's brown eyes again. Rachel gave her a big, warm smile and so she ignored the blood rushing to her head and grabbed Rachel's hand boldly.

All through the movie, Rachel couldn't really concentrate. She was utterly restless. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own and her thumb began to stroke the back of Quinn's hand after a while. Her light touch sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. They both couldn't really explain the effect they had on each other. It was probably just a thing of the moment and so they tried hard to ignore it.

"Did you know that the end in the movie is different from the end in the book?" the blonde said softly, breaking the silence. "The movie needed a big romantic moment and so some hope that those two will get married or something. Well, if you look at the book, that's not where they were headed."

"No, I didn't." Rachel answered and met her eyes. "But … I still believe in happy endings and fairy tales and all that!"

"Uh, you are such a hopeless romantic," Quinn teased her, never breaking the eye contact.

"What about you?" Rachel asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Well, I don't really know. Society has a strange obsession with romantic love, don't you think? One day you will find the perfect other and live happily ever after, oh come on." Quinn diverted her gaze back to the film. "It's the greatest myth ever."

"But weren't you in love with Puck and … Finn?" Rachel asked cautiously and Quinn looked up straight into her eyes.

"No!" she replied tersely. When she saw Rachel's inquiring eyes, she continued.

"I love Puck, but as a friend. He would do anything for me and he is always there if I need him. But he is just a good friend … I have never been in love with him." Quinn's eyes darted nervously around. She already knew the next question.

"And Finn?" Rachel asked with a shaky voice.

Quinn looked guilty and hesitated.

"Honestly?" she said after a while and waited for Rachel's reaction. The brunette nodded and locked their gazes again.

"I think the only reason I wanted to be with him was because you had him."

"You were jealous of me?" Rachel asked softly, but when she heard some guitar sounds, her eyes turned to the screen. "Oh, this is my favorite part of the film!"

_"… two drifters off to see the world, there's such a lot of world to see …"_ Quinn sang along with a husky voice.

_"We're after the same rainbow's end, waiting round the bend … my huckleberry friend, moon river and me …"_ Rachel joined in, squeezing the blonde's hand softly. At the end of the song, her gaze fell back on Quinn and their eyes met again. A sudden flush arose in her body and she secretly wondered if Quinn felt the same.

Quinn's heart pounded like mad. The air thickened with tension, they were just inches away from each other's faces.

"I wasn't jealous of you, I envied him!" Quinn mumbled almost incomprehensibly, but loud enough for the brunette to hear.

Rachel's face lit up and her warm inviting eyes sparkled. Without a word, she leaned closer and to her surprise the blonde didn't move away. Without taking her eyes off Quinn's hazel orbs, she gently kissed her lips. The kiss was brief, but full of feelings and very sensual.

"I wanted to do that for a while …" she whispered breathlessly.

Quinn reached over and slipped her hand to the nape of her neck pulling her closer again. She took a deep breath, allowing Rachel's sweet scent to fill her senses. Their hearts were racing and the world around them vanished. Their lips touched again and Quinn let her tongue graze over the brunette's lower lip asking for entrance. When Rachel's lips parted slightly, she gently slipped her tongue into her mouth, seeking hers. She felt her shudder when their tongues finally touched. Rachel's mouth was so soft and warm and her tongue danced playfully with the blonde's causing an exquisite tingly feeling to sweep across her tongue straight down to her stomach. They let their tongues explore each other's mouth, only pulling apart in need for air.

This time it was Rachel's tongue which was running along the outside edge of the blonde's lips. She bit her lip gently causing Quinn to moan softly. Her heart fluttered slightly and she smirked against her lips, enjoying this moment. It was pure bliss. Their tongues became entwined again, they were lost in the moment until a bright light brought them back to reality.

"Oh, the movie is over. I think we should go!" Quinn said with a diffident smile, her cheeks all flushed and her eyes dark.

"That was …" Rachel tried to calm her racing heart. "… wow!"

"Rachel Berry is at a loss of words," Quinn said with a wink and smiled contently. "This doesn't happen very often …"

The blonde glanced at Rachel out of the corner of her eye and saw her shaking her head with a bewildered smirk.

They drove the rest of the way to the hotel in silence, just enjoying the music and the beautiful night outside. Quinn heard the sound of a window opening and looked over. Rachel's window was slightly ajar and the brunette stuck her nose outside breathing in the scent of a wonderful late-summer night.

A soft smile spread across her face as she remembered what had happened a few minutes ago.

It wasn't long until they pulled in the hotel parking lot. Rachel got out of the car and opened the trunk to unpack their stuff and Quinn checked in. When she returned, Rachel sat on the ice box with a big smile on her face and sparkling eyes lost in thoughts. The blonde walked over to her, one hand gently stroking over the brunette's back when she reached her.

"Hey, let me help you!" she said softly and grabbed as many bags as she could carry. "Room 412, this way!"

The brunette followed her and they entered the room soon after. Rachel looked around and spotted one bed in the middle of the room.

"Oh, there is probably another gun convention?" she asked with a wicked grin.

"I know you probably don't believe me but there is a cheese convention in town …" Quinn was interrupted by Rachel's hearty laugh and a smack on her shoulder.

"Oh, it's this Joplin! The cheese capital of the world!" She was still laughing. Quinn closed the room door and disappeared in the bathroom a minute later, a big grin never leaving her face.

When she returned, Rachel already stood there with her wash bag in her hands.

Quinn got ready for bed and tucked herself in. She had just snoozed off when Rachel raised the blanket and climbed into bed. But she didn't lay still, she tossed and shifted and her hands smoothed the blanket.

It reminded Quinn of a little cat that tried to paw the blanket to make it more comfortable. She couldn't help but smile about the brunette. When Rachel stopped moving, the blonde snuggled more into her pillow, trying to find some sleep.

"Are you awake?" she heard Rachel whisper after a minute.

"Mmmh!" Quinn hummed.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Quinn turned to her side and was now facing Rachel. "You just did!" she chuckled. The room was plunged into darkness, but her eyes had already adapted to it and so she could see Rachel look at her.

She heard a "Smartass!" and a felt a hand smack her shoulder.

"Anything!" the blonde said in a husky voice. "But stop hitting me!"

"Why did you invite me on this trip?"

"I wanted to get to know you better! You are one of the most fascinating people I have ever met, so can you blame me for that?" she replied amusedly. Rachel felt flattered and her stomach flipped. She sighed contently.

Suddenly Quinn felt a hand sneak closer and an index finger ran gently over her arm looking for her hand. Quinn felt her skin tingling in the wake of Rachel's touch. When Rachel finally found it, she linked their hands and squeezed it lightly.

"Can I ask YOU something?" Quinn asked cautiously, looking for Rachel's eyes once more. When their eyes met, Rachel nodded in approval.

"Why did you kiss me?" the blonde asked softly, her eyes still fixed on the brunette's.

"I wanted to know what I felt like to kiss you!" Rachel licked her lips nervously as Quinn moved closer.

"And?" She was so close that her warm breath was tickling Rachel's face.

"I … I … can't really remember!" the brunette whispered with a smirk.

Quinn bent forward and let her lips ghost over hers, not yet touching. Her mouth slowly hovered to Rachel's ear and the brunette held her breath.

"Let me remind you!" she breathed into her ear. Rachel's heart was racing and her eyes fluttered shut at the feather touch of her words.

Quinn's mouth trailed back to her lips, her breath gusting over her sensitive skin, causing a chill to course through Rachel's body. When she reached her destination her tongue darted out and she licked sensually over the brunette's bottom lip. Rachel felt a rush of overwhelming sensations explode inside of her and without warning she crashed her lips into Quinn's as she kissed her hard. Her tongue glided impatiently across the blonde's lips, begging for entrance, which was granted immediately. She explored the sweet caverns of her mouth and slid her tongue against Quinn's. Both girls moaned in unison as their tongues battled for dominance. Sparks flew between them and they lost themselves in the moment. They hadn't even touched yet, but there was a burning passion that couldn't be controlled anymore.

Rachel got impatient and wanted, no, needed to feel more of Quinn. She reached out with one hand to gently wrap it around the back of Quinn's neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Her other hand snaked around Quinn's waist, her fingers slowly swiping over the fabric of the blonde's shirt near the bottom hem where her fingers found a small part of warm, soft skin. Her fingertips gently grazed the bare skin causing Quinn to squirm ever so slightly. The blonde grabbed Rachel's shirt with her hands pulling her impossibly closer and kissed her long and deep. Every touch burned her skin and made her want more. She felt Rachel's heart race and heard her own frantic heartbeat pound in her ears. She was overwhelmed by the feeling, since it was like nothing she had experienced before. She wanted more, she wanted everything, but she suddenly felt the urge to pull away.

"What …?" Rachel asked in a confused tone.

Quinn's heart was still hammering in her chest and she tried to catch her breath.

"This is …" She closed her eyes and tried to calm her breathing. "You're special to me … we should take things slow, don't you think?"

A pair of sad and confused eyes looked at her.

"Don't look at me like that," Quinn said softly and traced her fingers over the brunette's lips, outlining the curves. The touch sent a tingle down her spine and she felt her pulse quicken.

"Oh … screw it!" the blonde groaned and took a deep breath before leaning closer and bringing their lips together in a slow, languid kiss.

"Yap! I'm so ready … at least for some more of this!" she heard Rachel mumble and she felt her smile against her lips.

XOXOXOX

_Sorry to leave you here ;) ... mmmh, nope, I regret nothing! Smut will be on its way, maybe next chapter, who knows! This story turns out to be a little longer than I expected it to be, so, keep on reading. Reviews are welcome!_

_PS: It won't be entirely a roadtrip/flashback story, I promise ;) We will soon be back in New York!_

_"I believe in pink. I believe that laughing is the best calorie burner. I believe in kissing, kissing a lot. I believe in being strong when everything seems to be going wrong. I believe that happy girls are the prettiest girls. I believe that tomorrow is another day and I believe in miracles." Audrey Hepburn_


	5. Ch 4 - Not all those who wander are lost

Quinn loved New York City. She was enthralled by its glory and loved the hectic hustle and bustle of the crowds, the beaming bright lights of the city, the buzzing nightlife and even the reckless driving of the yellow cabs or the radiant beauty of the towering skyscrapers. New York had instantly captured her heart. She thought the best thing was that this vibrant city was always awake and there was always a corner waiting to be discovered. Her favorite activity was to take a stroll through Central Park early in the morning or get lost in the hordes in Times Square. Sometimes she just walked around the endless array of shopping streets in Manhattan or wasted time in one of the many museums in the city.

Her first quest in the morning when she left the apartment building was to find one of the small bagel shops. She usually ordered some coffee and pastry there, sat down on a small table facing the window and observed the people passing by. People were rushing around trying to find a cab to take them to the places they needed to go. She loved watching them.

Today was one of those days or more evenings. Quinn sat in a cozy coffee shop and even if the weather wasn't very inviting she had decided to take a stroll around the city. She left the coffee shop and just started walking. She passed vendors selling things like 'real' cashmere scarves for $10 apiece and ignored the seductive smell of the little hotdog stands. The rain was beating against the umbrella over her and the wind was blowing wildly, but she didn't care. She went with the flow of the masses and ended up in a place she hadn't visited since she was in the city.

When she looked up she saw impressive storefronts and huge Broadway billboards. Her gaze fell on one particular billboard and everything stopped around her. Time stood still, people vanished and the sounds of the city fainted. She just stood there, her eyes focused on the billboard in front of her. When she saw the name of the show 'Glee', four golden letters encircled by neon lights, she smiled. She had heard about it, critics called it the best new show on Broadway and the best musical of the century. It went viral about a year ago and won every Tony Award ever since. Quinn knew that Broadway would be the place to find her (and this was maybe the reason why she had left out Times Square and Broadway on her discovery tours.) It was unbelievable - 2,000 square feet full of Rachel Berry in all her glory and all her beauty.

Her heart pounded faster and a long missed warmness passed through her resting in the pit of her stomach.

'_I can't believe it. Rachel Berry is living her dream. Wow!'_

She stood dumbfounded in the middle of Times Square in a sea of people, staring at the huge face in front of her, mouth agape. It took a while for her to recover and proceeded with her stroll. She was carried away by the breaking waves of people flocking across the square. Suddenly Rachel Berry was everywhere as Quinn kept walking. On a poster she was called 'one of the biggest stars on Broadway', 'with a magnetic personality that causes audiences to be riveted on her'.

She shook her head, still not being able to process so much visual information.

'_She is still so beautiful, perfect, and gorgeous. Kudos Miss Berry for making it big on Broadway!'_ Quinn thought to herself while trying to hold on to her umbrella. A gust of wind rattled through the street, blowing rain into her face and whipping her tangled hair into all directions. The wind was so fierce that she had to close her umbrella. The blonde quickened her pace, hands shoved deep into her jacket pockets and her head bowed to avoid any unnecessary wind. She struggled to keep her hair out of her eyes as she continued walking. She was a mere couple blocks from her apartment when an extremely aggressive gust of wind ripped at her body, almost throwing her slender form to the ground. Quinn managed to stumble against the rioting rain and wind, leaning against a thick post for a minute. Not far from her was a nice, small restaurant with a big window. People inside were talking and laughing, the place felt welcoming and cozy.

Her eyes scanned the place for a short moment when she saw a familiar face in the crowd and was thunderstruck.

'_This can't be. There is no way that she could possibly be here?_ _Come on, what are the chances?' _she thought to herself. It had to be her mind playing tricks on her.

She just stood there, her hair dripping with rain water and her eyes trying to find the person again inside the restaurant. But it was really dark inside.

'_No way, it wasn't her!' _

Quinn shook her head in disbelief. She only had a couple blocks left and so she went on, yearning for a hot and long bath.

When she closed the apartment door behind her, she kicked off her shoes and suddenly became conscious of how wet her clothes were. Stripping off her wet layers she scattered her clothes all over her living-room floor and walked naked into the bathroom. Quinn turned on the water in the bathtub and added a huge amount of aromatic bubble bath to the steaming water. Her iPod provided wonderful and calming background music along with several small candles placed around the tub. When she stepped into extremely hot water, she felt her skin tingle from the heat. She stretched her neck against the cool porcelain of the tub and sighed contently. Quinn sunk deeper into the hot water, her head below the water level and her body relaxed in this warm paradise. She loved the indulgence of a long soak.

When she closed her eyes, a face popped up in front of her inner eye and suddenly her thoughts revolved around this person again.

'_Rachel Berry – why are you still in my head? What should I do with you?' _Her thoughts trailed off and memories came rushing back to her. High School, Glee club, how she treated Rachel, their friendship, the summer after High School …

She opened her eyes and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"I miss you so much!" she whispered. Her head submerged beneath the surface again.

'_It was a sign that I saw your face everywhere today! But how can I find you, reach you?'_

And suddenly she had vague plan.

Some refreshing minutes later the bubbles were vanishing and the hot bath had washed away her stresses and troubles. She stepped out of the bathtub, drained the plug and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself before walking into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of red wine. When she walked back into the living-room, her eyes fell on a little box. Quinn hadn't had time to store it away yet. She sat down on the couch, put the container on her lap and opened it with shaky hands. The first thing she saw was a big pink pig named Floyd and all the memories of this day came flooding back to her.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

_We will see where Quinn is heading to ;) This is just a short interlude and I promise, the next update will be longer and faster (and probably more smutty ;) Reviews are welcome!_

_"Not all those who wander are lost." (J.R.R. Tolkien)_


	6. Ch 5 - Let's just forget the world

"Oh … screw it!" the blonde groaned and took a deep breath before leaning closer and bringing their lips together in a slow, languid kiss.

"Yap! I'm so ready … at least for some more of this!" she heard Rachel mumble and she felt her smile against her lips.

Last night evolved into soft kisses, long embraces, then heated make out sessions. They didn't go all the way, not yet. They knew they had time and the way they just explored each other's body with ultimate affection and love was enough in that moment. All was so new to them but at the same time felt so natural.

Rachel woke up to the bright morning sun shining through the curtains. She lay there with eyes closed smiling when she felt Quinn's soft breathing caress her cheeks. The blonde had slept in her arms all night. Rachel slowly opened her eyes. There she was! She shook her head slightly and smiled even more when she remembered everything from last night. It was incredible, amazing, simply indescribable.

Her heart skipped a beat when she felt messy blonde hair tickle her neck as Quinn shifted, pulling her closer to her and snuggling deeper into her neck. She sighed contently.

'What a night!' she thought to herself, closing her eyes again. She could feel the blonde's fingertips still stroking her body. She inhaled her scent deeply and a flicker of grin spread across her face. A song came to her mind; she hummed it quietly.

_"We'll do it all, everything on our own. We don't need anything or anyone._

_If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world? …"_

She leaned in to press a kiss to Quinn's temple before stroking her cheek affectionately. The blonde stirred a bit and began to mumble incoherently, but her eyes remained closed.

"Wake up, sleepy head. We have a long day ahead of us." Rachel leaned closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Mmmmmm, good morning!" a familiar raspy voice said. "Nice way to wake up." Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel and pulled her impossibly closer. Rachel could feel the heat radiating off of her warm body and melted into the blonde's embrace.

"You smell so good." Quinn buried her face in Rachel's neck and placed light kisses along her collar bone. The brunette's heart fluttered when she felt the blonde's lips against her skin.

"We should get up now. If you keep doing this, I cannot make any guarantees anymore!" Rachel mumbled and reluctantly got up..

"Hey! Come back here!" Quinn complained, crawling to where Rachel sat on the edge of the bed, nipping and kissing the skin of her neck. She placed her hands on her shoulders and continued showering her with kisses. When she noticed that there was no resistance from Rachel, she allowed her hands to roam over and around her body, letting her nails scratch her skin lightly. She felt the brunette shudder and smiled, pressing her lips to a very sensitive spot she'd discovered last night.

Rachel turned to her all of a sudden and attacked her by surprise, forcing her to lie down as she crouched over her. She attacked her neck, kissing down to the soft swell of her breasts, following the contours of her body causing Quinn to gasp and murmur something inaudibly.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and they both flung their heads up towards it. "Housekeeping," a voice called.

"Can you come back later?" Rachel called out, grinning widely.

"It's only a pleasure deferred!" she continued with a wink and jumped off the bed, heading for the bathroom.

Quinn's gaze followed Rachel who got out of bed and she smiled, shaking her head, watching as the brunette went into the bathroom.

_'How did this happen? In high school we weren't even friends most of the time. And now? Now I can't get enough of her. Oh god, she's so kind and wonderful and …'_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rachel leaned against the doorpost, intrigued by Quinn's pensive expression.

Quinn turned at the sound of her voice and smiled. "You already own most of my thoughts lately, so I think payment won't be necessary."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat at that information and she blushed. Quinn got up and reached out to grab the brunette's hand. She pulled her closer and slipped her arms around her waist. She felt Rachel's heart race and her scent was intoxicating; it made her feel dizzy.

"We could just stay here," she said weakly, kissing her just below the ear.

The brunette couldn't hold back a moan. Quinn captured the brunette's mouth and the kiss that started slow was picking up steam quickly. Rachel's hands moved from the blonde's waist up the side of her body and, in a bold move, brushed the outsides of her breasts. Quinn gasped and pulled her mouth away.

"Damn, you do so much to me and bring out feeling in me I didn't even know I could have!" she said breathlessly.

Rachel leaned in and kissed her again, her fingers trailing down Quinn's neck slowly noticing the blonde shiver slightly at the touch. She pulled away and locked her hazel eyes with her dark chocolate ones. The look in her eyes was almost apologetic.

"As much as I don't want to I think we should probably stop. I say this now because in another minute I won't be able to."

Rachel nodded reluctantly and placed a last small kiss on Quinn's lips.

xxxxxxxxxx

It didn't take them long to get ready and move all their stuff back to the car. After a short but tasty interlude at the breakfast buffet the girls got on the road.

They enjoyed their daily dose of being on the road. It meant good music, a good talk and some marveling (on Rachel's part) at the blonde's attractiveness.

Today's goal was the city of steaks and colorful Cadillacs – Amarillo, Texas.

Cadillac Ranch was a unique place, something different. Rachel and Quinn got out of the car to look at the seven cars buried nose-first in the Texan panhandle soil.

"Wow, I like this kind of art!" Rachel walked around the old cars to find the perfect spot and the perfect motif for her camera.

"Well then, perfect. Get ready …" She heard Quinn's voice from the back of the car.

"For what?" Rachel asked looking into the blonde's direction, a puzzled look on her face.

Quinn seemed to have found what she had been looking for and closed the trunk lid. She approached Rachel with her hands behind her back. When she stood in front of the brunette, a roguish grin appeared on her face.

"You'll need that …" she answered and brought on of her hands to the front.

"Rubber gloves?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Yap, and that ..." The blonde shoved the other hand forward, holding a can of spray paint. "Let's be creative, come on!"

Rachel squeaked with pleasure and grabbed the rubber gloves and the can, walked over to one of the cars and started with her 'artwork'. Quinn later described it as drunken alien Picasso style which resulted in Rachel speckling her face with little pink dots as revenge.

xxxxxxx

"I believe I've just heard a moo!" Rachel shook her head looking over to the man at the next table. "How can anyone enjoy such a huge heap of meat? What a disgusting lack of respect for the food we eat and the animals which were slaughtered!"

Rachel's face was a mixture of curiosity and disgust and Quinn laughed out loud when she saw it.

"Humans are not built to eat that much meat at once!"

They were standing in the middle of the Big Texan Steakhouse gift shop and she even had a hard time convincing Rachel to go in there, but the brunette's curiosity had won.

"Let's go some other place where they only slaughter innocent vegetables," Quinn said winking at the brunette beside her. Rachel slapped her shoulder playfully and pouted her lips. It didn't take long and a wide smile took over pouty lips.

"I'm living proof that even the most disgusting bacon-eater on the planet is capable of becoming a vegetarian!" the blonde confessed with a grin and looped her arm through Rachel's, leaving the gift shop together.

They found a nice vegan-friendly restaurant next to a bar near their hotel and enjoyed a 'completely cruelty free' meal. When they left the restaurant, Rachel noticed some music coming from the bar next door.

"Uuuh, karaoke night, can we go? Pretty please?" the brunette begged with big eyes and a coquettish little smile, fluttering her eyelashes theatrically.

"Why not?" Quinn answered and opened the door.

The bar was more like a lounge with low lighting and candles and a stage at one end. It was crowded and the two girls made their way in.

"Do you want something to drink, I mean a real drink?" Quinn asked her with an impish grin. "Guess who got us fake ID's just in case?"

"Where …?" Rachel asked with a puzzled look on her face as the blonde pulled two cards out of her purse.

"Puck!" she stated shortly and handed Rachel the card. She watched as Quinn ordered two glasses of champagne flashing her fake IDs.

"Who are you today?" the brunette asked curiously, when the bartender had disappeared at the other end of the bar.

Quinn turned around handing her a glass and a smile playing across her lips. "Alice Liddell, barely legal. And you?"

"Bessi Streisand … oh, I can't believe it. Puck is such a dork!" she giggled as they sat down at a small table.

It didn't take long and they were experiencing a pleasant buzz from the alcohol and their bodies swayed to the music. Over the next hour they watched tipsy people attempt to sing songs from classic rock to show tunes. Some singers were amazing and other pretty atrocious.

"You should sing something!" said Quinn cuffing her playfully.

"What a wonderful idea!" Rachel said anxiously and stood up, making her way to the little stage in front. She talked to the DJ, grabbed the microphone and the music began to play. Quinn recognized the song immediately.

_You tell all the boys "No"  
Makes you feel good, yeah.  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away, oh, no_

You've carried on so long,  
You couldn't stop if you tried it.  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it,  
But I'm gonna try.

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Quinn was moved by the words and Rachel's song touched her heart. She just stood there and lost herself in the brunette's wonderful voice and in the lyrics. Quinn could see Rachel's smile, her glowing eyes, wide with excitement and fixed on her. It still amazed her how everything had fallen into place, she seemed to have discovered the missing link in her own story. A warm and fuzzy feeling spread through her at the thought. Rachel had disarmed her completely and had broken through her walls. Inside, she had had all of these feelings, but outside she had put up her walls. It had taken her so long to get to the point and admit her true feelings to herself. She hated the fact that she had to keep up the charade just to protect her straight girl image and her reputation. And now? She smiled. Now she had gotten to the point where she didn't care about other people's opinions anymore. It was just her and Rachel.

_We'll be falling, falling but that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know_

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
'Cause I wanna see inside …

The little audience kept singing along and cheering throughout the whole performance, but Rachel only had eyes for the blonde. When the song was over, she jumped off the stage and made her way over to the place where Quinn was standing.

"So? Did you like the song?" Rachel asked meeting Quinn's gaze.

"Thank you!" the blonde answered and kissed her cheek. "It was beautiful! You are …" She didn't finish, still overwhelmed by everything, but Rachel caught her eyes and saw that they were sparkling, but not with tears, with pure happiness. She wrapped her arms around her, slipped her hands down Quinn's back and pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes and forgot the world around them.

"I'd love to stay like this forever," Quinn sighed. "This is so perfect. Why did I ever fight you?"

"You probably had no other choice, really. I understand, and I forgave you a long time ago, you know." The brunette answered pulling her impossibly closer. "Let's just forget the past forever."

"Well, I'm afraid that you're stuck with me. You're such a wonderful person, you've done so much for me and to me and I like being around you!" she breathed, softly kissing her. "But I really need to use the bathroom though!" she added with a giggle and broke away.

When Quinn came back from the restroom, she saw some drunken guy talk to Rachel and the brunette seemed uncomfortable. She approached them just in time as the man leant forward to grope a tipsy Rachel. A protective instinct in her snapped causing the blonde to shift into HBIC mode all of a sudden.

"If you don't want to lose your hand, I suggest you don't touch her again!" she said angrily. "Clear off and leave my friend alone!"

Before he could answer, Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her away from the bar and guided her into the crowd of people on the dance floor. She took the brunette's hand in hers, wrapped her other arm around her waist and the gap between them grew to non-existent. They both closed their eyes as they swayed to the slow beat of the music, reveling in how wonderful it felt to be so close together. As the last notes of the song played out, they opened their eyes, returning to reality. It had been the perfect dance.

"It's already late! Let's get out of here!" Rachel whispered seductively into Quinn's ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her body filled with excitement, endorphins and adrenaline and heart began to race.

They left the bar and traipsed across the parking lot to the hotel entrance, laughing and chatting about random little things, an undercurrent of sexual tension burning between them. Both girls didn't know what would happen once they got into their room and so there was an extra swirling of anticipation in their stomach as they walked through the lobby hand in hand. All they knew was that they wanted to enjoy, explore and experience whatever it might be together.

Quinn already had the key card out before they got to the door and slid it in, looking at Rachel anxiously. The door clicked open and she pulled Rachel in the room quickly after her and closed the door behind them.

Darkness surrounded them, the only light was coming from the street outside. Quinn leaned her head close so that their lips sat inches apart, one hand slid around the brunette's waist bringing their bodies together. She lifted her other hand as if to touch her cheek but stopped halfway, her heart was hammering in her chest, her breath hitched in her throat. Finding her confidence she let her fingers glide over the soft skin of Rachel's cheek, her index finger ghosted along the brunette's lips.

"Please," Rachel whispered, grasping the blonde's shirt and closing her eyes and their lips collided gently, engaging them in a tender kiss.

Rachel gently wrapped her fingers around the back of the blonde's head as she dove into another kiss, feeling a fluttering sensation in her body and her heart was beating wildly in her chest.

Quinn groaned against her lips as Rachel's tongue grazed across her lower lip, begging for entrance into her sweet mouth. Their tongues collided in a passionate dance, each battling for dominance. Quinn's hand slid down to Rachel's waist, sneaking both of them just beneath the hem of her shirt, drawing them softly over the soft skin of her back.

The way Quinn was running the tip of her fingers under the lining of Rachel's bra drove her insane. She wanted to beg her to rip it off but couldn't pull her mouth away long enough to do so.

She clutched at the hem of Quinn's shirt and started to lift it, but Quinn pulled away.

"What's wrong?" the brunette whispered breathlessly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Quinn asked between panting breaths. "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret later."

Their eyes locked for a moment, the hazel in Quinn's darker than ever, her desire evident.

"I want to be with you. I want you to be my first and I want to be your first."

The hunger in Quinn's eyes as she nodded was all the encouragement Rachel needed to grip the hem of her sweater between her fingers and lift it slowly over her head.

She wanted every inch of Quinn naked and pressed against her. Everything about her was intoxicating. Rachel wanted to see her, feel her, taste her all at once.

Rachel exhaled slowly and pushed her onto the bed. Her heart was pounding as her eyes trailed slowly down the blonde's body and she took a few seconds to marvel the beauty in front of her.

"You're so beautiful, Quinn," she whispered and she kissed her again. Her lips tasted like cherry blossoms and her mouth like flowery honey. Rachel moved one leg over Quinn, straddling her lap now, not breaking from their kiss and pulled Quinn up, wrapping her arms around her neck as she pressed closer to her, succumbing to her enchanting spell. Quinn's hands came to a rest on the brunette's thighs, running them up and down Rachel's legs.

"More! I want more skin!" the blonde whimpered softly as she tugged on Rachel shirt. The shorter girl complied instantly and pulled her t-shirt off, discarding it on the floor. A tender moan vibrated from her as she felt the blonde's fingertips trace from her revealed collarbone down to her still bra-covered breasts.

"I want to touch you everywhere," she breathed, her heart pounding like mad.

"OK!" the brunette managed to say. She felt as though she would burst into flame as Quinn's finger slid along her jaw line before running across her bottom lip, down her shoulders over the soft swells of her breasts still held captive by a modest bit of cotton all the way to her back. Her hands trailed along her bare skin and her soft touch sent a pleasant chill down her spine. Quinn felt Rachel's body tremble when she reached for the hook of her bra and didn't hesitate to unclasp it, revealing the two pert mounds that seemed to call for her touch.

Then she reached back and unclasped her own bra revealing two perfect breasts, and dropped it onto the growing pile of clothes at her feet.

"Wow," was all Rachel could mumble. She pulled Quinn against her, connecting their bodies and mouths once again. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist, lay back and rolled them over so that she was now on top of the brunette, kneeling between her legs. They were both moaning and gasping for breath, their mouths not willing to part for more than a split second.

The brunette's breath caught in her throat as Quinn's lips began to trail down to the valley between her breasts followed by her hands which cupped both of her breasts lightly, giving each a gentle squeeze. Her thumb and index finger snagged one pert nipple between them and rolled it cautiously, causing her Rachel to moan and buck her hips upwards. Pleased by her reaction, the blonde flicked her tongue over the other sensitive nub, wrapping it with her warm lips and gently sucking it into her mouth. The hard nub felt like velvet against her tongue.

Quinn's hands moved hungrily over the brunette's flawless abs. When she passed her bellybutton, she teasingly licked her stomach and slowly breathed over the surface of her skin. Rachel groaned and fisted her hands into the sheets underneath her, her head spinning from Quinn's gentle explorations. The blonde smirked while her fingers unbuttoned her pants. She looked up and their eyes locked. Rachel could sense her hesitation and smiled to reassure her. Quinn hooked her fingers into the waistband of her pants, pulling them down tantalizingly slow, admiring the brunette's tan legs. Rachel gaze shifted excitedly from the blonde's eyes to her descending pants.

Quinn unbuttoned her own pants and pushed them down together with her underwear, kicking them off to the side. Rachel's eyes were on fire as she saw the naked blonde in front of her. She threw her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her closer to her.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Rachel whispered and in this moment their lips met in a passionate kiss. The brunette felt her heart racing and tightened her hold around Quinn's waist pulling her impossibly closer. This was so new to them but at the same time it felt so natural. Quinn pushed Rachel cautiously back on the bed and smiled, planting a trail of kisses along her chest arms and stomach and scraped her nails gently along either side of Rachel's ribs, eliciting a moan and feeling her squirm beneath her.

"Quinn, please …" was all the brunette could manage to exhale. Quinn felt a warmth spread between her legs and her hand went to Rachel's thigh, gently caressing the soft skin up to her hip. Rachel raised her hips, allowing Quinn to pull her panties off and continue her trail of kisses down one leg and back up the other. Rachel gasped, trying to regain some control. But Quinn ran her palm gently up her inner thigh, letting it rest dangerously close to the spot that was radiating an enormous amount of heat.

"Oh my god, Quinn!" Rachel moaned as Quinn breathed against the pulsing between her legs.

"I don't really know what I am doing …" Quinn whispered, her breath hitched. She looked up and met Rachel's eyes.

"It's perfect what you do … " Rachel panted.

Quinn smirked and continued with her explorations and moved her kiss passionately back up to Rachel's seductive lips. She was met with a deep lustful kiss; warm, wet and desperate with desire.

"God, Quinn, I want you so much," Rachel couldn't express how she felt. More than a want or even a need, she craved her in every way, emotionally and physically. Their kiss became more and more passionate and they both struggled to slow their breathing. Soft sighs and moans were replaced by panting and erotic groans when the blonde's thigh slipped between Rachel's and made contact with her hot center.

"Please...touch me...please...do something..." Rachel whimpered and closed her eyes. The brunette's frantic heartbeat was matched by Quinn's and Rachel felt so intensely aroused that the slightest touch of the blonde's hand on her flesh was enough to send her closer to the edge. Another whimper escaped Rachel's mouth and she sighed, their bodies were on fire. If Quinn didn't touch her soon, she'd pass out or perhaps disintegrate.

Quinn's fingers began to wander. She palmed the curve of Rachel's hip before sliding her hand down between Rachel's legs. The blonde's fingers were so close to her soaked, throbbing center. Rachel's darkening eyes never left her and this look in the brunette's eyes sent a throb of pleasure through her core Quinn settled on top of Rachel's thigh, their naked bodies pressing together deliciously and sending a feeling of desire and contentment through Quinn.

She swallowed thickly as she let her fingers trace the length of Rachel's pulsating clit and smiled when she felt how wet Rachel was. She slid three fingers into the wet fold and spread the brunette a little. Rachel moaned against Quinn's breast and when she pinched the little nub gently, Rachel's hips bucked toward her with force. The blonde whimpered, grinding forcefully against Rachel's flexing thigh to find some relief for the ache between her thighs.

She lowered her mouth and sucked one of Rachel's nipples into her mouth, biting it softly and her tongue licking it playfully. Quinn cast one last reassuring glance at Rachel whose eyes were dark and full of anticipation and she slid her fingers down the wet fold towards the brunette's opening. She let her two fingers rub and fondle the soft area before pushing them inside, Rachel's warm walls tightening around them instantly.

"God..." Rachel mumbled, her hips moving in small, gentle waves against Quinn's fingers.

Quinn slipped her two fingers into her tight heat again, stroking her inner walls and curled them upward, pressing harder. Rachel bucked her hips, gasping and grinding her pelvis into the blonde's hand. She slowed down, not ready to give her release yet and Rachel whimpered, her hips still moving in an effort to prolong her pleasure. Quinn kissed her softly as she pulled her finger out of her heat, moving down between the brunette's legs.

When her tongue brushed across Rachel's sensitive bundle of nerves, the brunette's body trembled and a quiet gasp escaped her. The intensity of the sensations was overwhelming.

"Oh Quinn …" she groaned, her hands gripping onto the bed sheets tightly as she felt her body tense up with pleasure.

Rachel's hips rocked involuntarily to the rhythm of Quinn's tongue on her clit. The tension inside her coiled quickly, but Quinn must have sensed how close she was and slowed down. She continued to lightly caress Rachel while easing first one finger, then two, inside her again.

Rachel was dizzy at the ecstasy that coursed through her, and her body began to act on its own, arching up to meet each of Quinn's thrusts. As the blonde increased her pace, she was no longer able to control herself and surrendered to the explosion of pleasure that surged from every nerve ending. All her muscles tensed in unison, and she shuddered until her body gave way and collapsed completely.

She wrapped her arms around Quinn, drew her up against her own heaving chest and placed light kisses along her forehead.

"I love you, Q!" she whispered softly into her ear. "But now it's your turn …"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Here you go, enjoy and tell me what you think ;)_


End file.
